


Scars

by Tread_Lightly



Series: Crankiplier One-shots [12]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tread_Lightly/pseuds/Tread_Lightly
Summary: "I'm sorry, it just... hurts, so much..." Another tear slipped down Mark's face, Ethan pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, whispering softly in his ear, "I know..."
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier One-shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Bean, (is it okay if I call you Bean?) what if I told you I could give you both?  
> PS. Here's my new schedule:  
> Sunday is a break day for me to answer asks, but not writing requests.  
> Monday I’ll post.  
> Tuesday I’ll post every other week.  
> Wednesday is the same as Sunday.  
> Thursday I’ll post.  
> Friday I’ll post.  
> Saturday I’ll post every other week.  
> Enjoy!❤

Ethan jumped up from his spot on the couch when he heard the squeaking of the front door opening, signalling that Mark was home. "Markimoo." He cooed, dancing to the doorway near the hallway where the entrance of the house was, but he froze upon seeing what sate his boyfriend was in.

He had dark bags under his eyes, his raven hair was a mess, and his clothes were untucked and disheveled. When Mark's eyes lifted to meet Ethan's they were glazed over, empty. All in all he looked utterly defeated, which was not something that Ethan was used to. Usually his boyfriend was cocky, plenty sure of himself, and seemed to never give up.

" _Mark_." He whispered, taking a step forward lifting up his hand slowly as if Mark was a wild animal. "Don't." The man whispered pathetically. Ethan took another step forward, a pleading look spread across his boyfriend's face. He froze again, why were tears suddenly overflowing his eyes? Why did it feel as if he'd just been hit by a tsunami? His emotions like the strings on a harp, and his heart was plucking without care. He felt like there was a weight pushing down on his chest.

Unconsciously Ethan took another step of forward. " _Ethan..._ " Mark warned with a much harsher tone this time. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the house. He grabbed the boy's wrist, carefully pulling it away from it's position near his face. "For once in your goddamn life can you just fucking _listen to me_?" Mark hissed through clenched teeth, glaring down at the shorter boy. Ethan caught the gasp rising to his throat, swallowing thickly, tears threatening to spill.

When Mark pulled away and walked past him was when the dam broke. He threw his hands over his mouth to cut off the strangled sobs trying to slip past his lips. Sinking to the floor, the boy cried, he cried until he couldn't. Until there were no more tears, but still he stayed there, cold and alone.

_So very alone_.

~

Eventually after about an hour of Ethan staring off into space, he decided that he should go to bed, and maybe in the morning Mark would feel better and they could talk. So he carefully picked himself up, brushing off any dirt that may have clung to his clothes. Being careful not to run into his boyfriend, he made his way upstairs. He didn't even bother to brush his teeth or anything, which he knew he'd regret in the morning.

As soon as Ethan's body hit the mattress he was out, already tired from so many emotions flowing out of him uncontrollably. _Just like water_...

~

Ethan woke up to his bed shifting beside him. In his half-asleep daze he rolled over to wrap his arms around the source of warmth. The sound of crying filled his ears and partially cleared his clouded brain.

"Mark?" He asked groggily, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "I-I'm sorry I yelled at you, and said that. I didn't mean it! I was just tired from working on the project and a lot of problems came up and I was just... so tired and done with everything. I feel horrible, I'm so so sorry Ethan, I am! I truly am." Ethan listened to his boyfriend's rambling, pulling him closer. "It's okay Mark, I understand, we all have days like that." He nodded swiftly, his breathing was sporadic. "I'm sorry, it just... hurts, so much..." Another tear slipped down Mark's face, Ethan pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, whispering softly in his ear, "I know..."

"Hey, how about you tell me one good thing that happened today. You can do that right?" He nodded. "W-we got a bunch of shots done, and we... we only have a little bit more to go... all of the hard stuff."

They talked like that for a while, just exchanging stuff about each others day, some were negative, and some were positive. It didn't really matter to Ethan, the only thing he needed right now was for Mark's breathing to return to normal, which it did, much to his relief.

During the period where Ethan was talking about something he was interrupted by light snoring, which was like music to his ears. He looked down to see Mark snuggling into his chest, and his raven hair looked delightfully fluffy. Ethan placed a chaste kiss atop his head before wiggling himself lower underneath Mark to try and support him better. He then let himself slip back into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness, with calming warmth filling his body. 

**Author's Note:**

> Send in some asks or just come to say hello at treadlightlybts on Tumblr, I enjoy talking to people a lot! (Fun Fact) Some of these lines I took from my journal! Sorry this took me so gosh darn long, I'm starting to lose motivation, so starting Sunday we are going to start that new schedule so that I have enough brain power to still write good fics for you guys!  
> Have a great rest of your day!!❤


End file.
